Te extraño
by Daffy666
Summary: El amor es doloroso, mas cuando se tiene y se pierde, lo peor sucede cuando sabes que no fue tu culpa, ni la de nadie cercano a ti... Tarde o temprano iba a suceder y lo sabes... Solo esperabas que no fuera muy pronto. "El tiempo lo cura todo... Pero las cicatrices siempre nos recordaran el pasado" EspañaxVaticano, Mención de MéxicoxIrlanda y MexicoxVaticano no correspondido


Bueno primero que nada los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, de hecho el único personaje que me pertenece de esta historia es Angelo Vargas, mejor conocido como Vaticano o la Santa Sede, y respecto a Jose pues es México y esta basado en el personaje de rol de mi amiga Akeifa, y Brian o Irlanda le pertenece a otra amiga igual de Rol.

Esta historia esta inspirada gracias a otra amiga que rolea a España y bueno detalles mas detalles menos, y también en la falta de fe que se esta dando últimamente, y lo digo porque bueno voy a una escuela católica y se escucha cada comentario que ni les cuento. Como sea espero lo disfruten y bueno si no, no pasa nada n.n.

/

Te extraño...

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Hace cuando tiempo que había dejado de ver aquella tímida sonrisa? ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el mismo dejo de sonreír? Sinceramente ya no llevaba la cuenta, porque fue hace mucho... Mas del que él mismo quisiera admitir.

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, señal de que en cualquier momento llovería. Espero paciente viendo en aquella dirección que tanto dolor le causaba, hasta que al fin las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre él y sobre aquel sitio. Se suponía que no debía ser así, se suponía que en esos momentos debería estar con esa persona en su casa tomando chocolate y riéndose de viejas historias.

Hubiera sido feliz de que esa imagen en su cabeza fuera real... Pero bien dicen que el hubiera no existe... Y él debía entenderlo, aquel chico que se había robado sus sueños, sus anhelos y sus pensamientos... Todo se había ido con el, incluso su sonrisa.

Unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mezclandose con las gotas de lluvia.

-Angelo...- murmuro el chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño mientras veía a la lapida -perdóname Angelo...- sabia que no era su culpa, ni de ninguno de los países... Las cosas solo se habían dado.

¿Es que momento los humanos dejaron de creer? ¿En que momento la fe se perdió? También había dejado de prestar atención a eso y se arrepentía porque debido a eso había perdido a Angelo, y nunca mas lo volvería a ver.

-Así que aquí andabas jefe- dijo un chico de ojos chocolate y piel algo morena.

-Si- sin ver al que había sido su hijo -No podía estar tranquilo en mi casa- como si nada.

-Yo tampoco...- dijo mientras colocaba un ramo de flores en aquella tumba, de un blanco inmaculado que solo tenia unas sencillas palabras "Angelo Vargas... Amigo, tío, hermano y pareja... Descansa en paz"

-Brian no te dijo nada de que vendrías Jose?- mirando solo el nombre de Angelo.

-No, hace mucho dejo de recriminarme por no querer olvidarlo- serio, cosa rara en el.

Después de eso pasaron los minutos y todo estaba en demasiada calma, mucho silencio pero no incomodo solo... Triste.

-Me voy jefe...- poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada, sin embargo no consigo respuesta, ocasionando que volteara a ver que sucedía y noto como su padre estaba temblando pero sabia que no era precisamente de frío.

Antonio, la representación de España, el chico alegre de siempre no estaba ahí, ahí solo estaba un corazón roto y un cuerpo sin alma. Jose no soportaba ver a Toño así, por mucho tiempo que hubieran pasado, entendía a la perfección a su "padre" el se sentía igual, la única diferencia es que el no había tenido y perdido... El solo perdió algo que nunca fue suyo, muy al contrario de Antonio que lo tuvo en sus brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo perdió todo.

Jose Maria iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo a su padre que al menos lo animara un poco, pero se quedo estático, puesto que ahí frente a él y frente a Antonio se encontraba, la única persona capaz de hacerlos perder y recuperar su sonrisa con solo su presencia.

Efectivamente, ahí se encontraba Angelo Vargas, la ex representación del Vaticano, sonriéndole como siempre le había sonreído, como si no hubieran pasado ya cientos de años... Estaba ahí como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Angelo se encontraba sobre su propia tumba mirando a Antonio llorar y lentamente se acerco acariciando su cabello esperando a que se calmara, levantó la vista y vio a Jose ahí, también le sonrió y llevo su dedo indice hasta sus labios haciendo la señal de que guardara silencio.

Antonio se puso de rodillas sobre la tumba y lloró, lloro como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Angelo quien solo lo observaba se agacho igual y acariciando su rostro le indico a José que se acercará

-Llevatelo...- dijo con su típica voz tranquila-llévatelo y no dejes que se rompa mas...- sonriendo deja a Antonio para levantarse y mirar a José quien inconscientemente -José, sigan sus vidas... El que yo no este no quiere decir que ustedes se aislen... Se que tu relacion con Brian no va bien... Y se que Antonio ni siquiera ve a mis hermanos por los recuerdos que le llegan con eso... Se que fingen sus sonrisas y se que aun les duele a pesar del tiempo... Pero deben seguir... Tienen mucho camino aun... Y yo siempre estaré con ustedes...- dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de José -Por favor Jose, solo les pido que sean felices... Que amen a otras personas... Que compartan cosas con otros, que vivan pero no me saquen de sus vidas... Al menos déjenme vivir en sus recuerdos, recuerden los buenos momentos, no los malos...los quiero mucho y quiero que sean felices...- le sonríe y se agacho de nuevo para depositar un beso en los labios del español a quien solo le pareció una caricia del viento.

José estaba llorando, sabia que le costaría pero si esa era la voluntad de Angelo intentaría cumplirla, ayudo a Antonio a incorporarse y le abrazo, diciéndole lo mismo que le había dicho Angelo.

-No entiendes José, aunque al principio solo éramos amigos...el..el se llevo todo- abrazando a su hijo.

-Lo sé, también se llevo lo mejor de mi... Pero esta con nosotros y hay que seguir... Si no por nosotros por el, no estaría contento de vernos en estas condiciones...- a punto de romper en llanto.

Antonio suspiro, no sabia que hacer por un lado estaba Angelo quien se había ido y por el otro la gente que todavía estaba ahí con el -lo intentaré- comento España en bajito.

Ambos se levantaron y se despidieron de Angelo a su manera. Angelo se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y moviendo suavemente su mano, Antonio miro atrás solo una vez encontrándose con la sonrisa de Angelo y se quedo tieso un segundo tallandose los ojos; al abrirlos miro de nuevo a la tumba y observo que no había nada.

-sucede algo jefe?- pregunto José al verlo que no avanzaba

-No... no es nada, seguramente se debe a que pase mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia me dio fiebre y ya estoy alucinando- dijo como si nada riendo un poco.

José volteo y ahí estaba Angelo sonriendo y haciendo ese gesto de nuevo obligándolo a guardar silenció -Quizás... Mejor te llevo a tu casa...-

-Sabes... No importa cuantos siglos pasen... Lo seguiré extrañando y lo seguiré amando de la misma manera- mirando al cielo dejando caer solo un par de lagrimas mas -solo espero que dentro de algunos años la vida nos vuelva a reunir... Pero esta vez sin orgullo, sin ser tan ciegos... Siendo solo nosotros- justo había dejado de llover pero sus lagrimas seguían cayendo -parece que la tormenta no se detendrá aun...-

-Pero si la tormenta ya...- José no termino la frase pues pudo observar las lagrimas de su ex tutor caer -Si, creo que durara un rato mas- sin mas ambos caminaron a casa de España esperando que el futuro les deparara cosas, si bien no buenas al menos un poco mejores de las que estaban viviendo.

/

Bueno eso fue todo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía que tiene el texto, intente que no tuviera tantas y que se entendiera lo mas posible. Y bueno la ultima frase se que algunos la reconocerán, otros no, pero pertenece al anime de FMA no me pertenece pero me pareció que queda perfecta para la ocasión.

Cualquier comentario con respeto es bueno n.n


End file.
